matthew_dovryfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Dovry Wiki
Matthew Dovry Matthew Michael Dovry (born October 26, 2003), AKA The Ghost is an American entrepreneur, singer, actor and former Special Operator. He is also the 13th Prime Minister of Israel and the 46th and current President of the United States. Childhood Dovry was born in Chicago, Illinois on October 26, 2003 and adopted, along with his brother, by Elias and Lisa Walker. Dovry was born a rare person, not a homo Sapien like normal people, but a homo Provectus, meaning "advanced person". After birth, it took two months for Dovry to grow to adult size. This condition causes growth hormones to accelerate quickly. In December, Dovry could speak fluently in three languages, walk normally, gained muscle growth and was highly intelligent. His parents, Elias and Lisa Walker, both had an IQ of 160, the same as Albert Einstein. Dovry tested a 150. His dad encouraged him to join the military, now being able to and Dovry did so. Military Career When Dovry was in BUD/S, he was known for being a rebel and playing his own games. He was constantly yelled at, beaten and punished. In the end, he came out stronger than before. Dovry was sent with his father and a task force called Stalker to Iraq. Operation: Sand Viper Operation: Sand Viper was a Joint Tier One military operation of the United States of America, that took place in Iraq, that led to the formation of the Ghosts. The Special Forces officers named Gabriel Rorke and Elias Walker are assigned to lead 58 Tier One operators including Navy SEAL Thomas Merrick and Matthew Dovry to defend a civilian hospital from five hundred enemy combatants intent on massacring the occupants. Sixty men from Tier One teams are deployed to al-Jazaar, Iraq with the main objective of protecting a hospital and it's occupants inside from a large force of approximately five hundred enemy combatants. After three days of heavy fighting, the sixty men are eventually cut down to fifteen. It was at this point that the US Special Forces teams decided to evacuate the hospital's occupants led by one of the operators. Dovry had an idea: to hide beneath the fallen and surprise the enemy, "Just like Ghosts", he said. When the enemy soldiers arrived, the fourteen American soldiers attacked in a method so fierce and so quick that they defeated their enemies. They resorted to their weapons, knives and even their bare hands. After the fight, only one of the enemy combatants survived. He was spared and left to live to tell the tale to others. He described a force so menacing and feared to his companions. From that, he called its members "Ghosts". Known Participants * Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker. * Gabriel T. Rorke. * Thomas A. Merrick. * Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson. * Matthew M. "Ghost" Dovry * Kick. * Riddian "Grim" Poe. * Chris "Torch" Green. * Neptune. * Keegan P. Russ. Some of these men later became the Ghosts. The Ghosts Origin The Ghosts were formed at some point prior to the Federation War. The group has its roots in Operation: Sand Viper, in which sixty American soldiers from various Tier One Special Forces teams were deployed to fight off an enemy force of five hundred soldiers from overrunning a civilian hospital. Even though they were heavily outnumbered, the American soldiers decided to stay and defend the hospital with their lives, aware that the enemy would massacre its occupants. Over the course of three days, their numbers were reduced to fifteen soldiers. Knowing that they could not last another night of fighting, the hospital was evacuated overnight and the evacuees led to safety by one of their men. The remaining fourteen soldiers hid amongst the bodies of their fallen comrades across the battlefield and waited for the enemy's attack. Blood from the bodies dripped over them and sand adhered to their faces, providing impromptu camouflage. When the enemy soldiers finally advanced, the soldiers rose from the bodies and ambushed them. The battle was long and fierce; the Americans fired their guns until they ran out of bullets, then used their combat knives until the blades were dulled, then at last resorted to fighting with their bare hands. In the end, the soldiers slew all of the enemies except for one man, who was later found traumatized and wandering in the desert. He reported that his unit was wiped out by "a force so menacing and unbeatable, it can only be described as supernatural," and called them "Ghosts." The legendary American soldiers who fought in that battle became the first Ghosts when the group was formally established; among them were Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker, Thomas A. Merrick, Gabriel T. Rorke, Keegan P. Russ, Matthew M. "Ghost" Dovry, and Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson. 2005 * Operation: Return to Sender - U.S. military sent in to remove the Federation from power while Task Force: STALKER is sent to assassinate General Diego Almagro in Caracas, Venezuela. 2013 - 2019 * Rescuing Alex "Ajax" Johnson at a Federation Military Base in Peru. * Operation: Homecoming - Ghosts aid the U.S. military in the defense at Fort Santa Maria in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil from the Federation Navy. * Infiltrating a skyscraper during Federation Day in Caracas, Venezuela to interrogate Victor Ramos and obtain intel on Gabriel Rorke. * Operation: Deadbolt - Capturing Rorke from the Federation in "The Freeport" in the Campeche Oil Fields in the Gulf of Mexico. * Escaping from Federation-occupied Yucatán, Mexico after a plane crash and Rorke is rescued by the Federation mid-air. * Operation: Clockwork - Infiltrating a Federation research base in Federation-occupied Argentina and obtaining information on future attacks on U.S. soil. * Operation: Black Ice - Sabotaging the Atlas Platform in the Drake Passage in Antarctica and destroying the oil platform to distract the Federation Navy. * Operation: Gravedigger - Destroying a Federation AEGIS destroyer from underwater outside of Sao Paulo, Brazil to allow access to "The Shop". * Sneaking into a Federation factory to investigate rumors on reverse engineered space-based weaponry and subsequently carpet bombing the factory. * Escaping from the clutches of the Federation in Las Chicas, Chile after Rorke killed the commanding officer of the Ghosts. * Ghosts survive an attack from the Federation Navy and escape the destroyed U.S.S. Liberator in the Pacific Ocean. * Operation: Blindside - Ghosts join the remnants of the US military in an all-out assault on a Federation satellite array in the Atacama Desert, Chile to allow a squad of USAF soldiers to raid and commandeer the LOKI Space Station. * Operation: Blindside - David "Hesh" Walker and Matthew Dovry go on a revenge mission to kill Rorke on a Federation supply train in the Atacama Desert, Chile. Prime Minister of Israel On January 10, 2015, Matthew Dovry was appointed the Prime Minister of Israel. On his first day in office, a Palestinian suicide bomber detonated on a bus in Jerusalem, killing eighteen and leaving one hundred injured. This attack was claimed by the Islamic Jihad. Dovry's first decision was to add checkpoints on the border. This action was praised by the public. The next thing Dovry did was make a speech to the people, ensuring he will do anything to secure Israel. This made the public feel safer. Dovry talked with United Nations to put political pressure on Palestine. Though Dovry made a good speech, the UN rejected, saying Israel needs to be friendlier and supportive towards Palestine. Dovry recommended that Israel funds Palestinian Medical Institutes through UN organizations. This was accepted and was praised by Israel and Palestine. Dovry went on to make a speech to the public, explaining his peace process. The people agreed and demanded Dovry work and follow through with his plan. Dovry went on to talk with the Palestinian President and promised security concessions. Though, the Palestinian President felt that Israel didn't need to help. Dovry responded with "your loss", though he didn't give up. Dovry decided to concrete security, which raged some people in Tel Aviv, saying Dovry needs to focus on everyone, every life. Dovry started proposing new ideas and security measures. Though, because of backlash, the Government lost interest in helping the Prime Minister, very many disagreed with him. Dovry decided enough is enough and asked the government to unite for peace. Because of this long speech, Dovry had the government's support once again. Later on, three Israelis were killed and four were wounded in a shooting attack near Nablus. Islamic Jihad claimed responsibility. After this, some Palestinians, Israelis, and Jihadists started a gunfight in a street on the outskirts of Nablus, started by Palestinian Militants. Most were killed. Dovry became angry and said that Palestine should never target civilians. He then ordered the Israeli Army to find and arrest Palestinian Militants who were responsible. In four days, three terrorists of the Islamic Jihad, who was responsible for both shootings were arrested. The next thing Dovry did was build more fence on the Green Line. Palestine was outraged, but Israel felt safe and praised Dovry. Dovry ordered that police patrol the streets, which made Israeli citizens feel safer. Israelis celebrated the Jerusalem Day with high praise to the Prime Minister for the improved security and economics in the country. Polls said the Prime Minister was the most popular in over a decade. Dovry then went on to speak to the public, telling them that they will assist Palestine to help citizens and make peace. This was approved by the public. Dovry's first move was to add checkpoints on the border. Dovry then organized an Operation to assassinate a militant leader and succeeded. By then, the public and foreign countries saw the terrible conditions refugee camps were in. Dovry put his foot down and tried to allow refugee immigration. This upset the government and the people, who began to turn their backs on Dovry. The next thing Dovry did was build a settlement, which brought his approval rating back up. Just when Dovry wanted to add more border security, the public discovered his past and his arrests in America. His public approval rating dropped from 74% to 38%. With this, Dovry questioned his own leadership, as did the United Nations, and the cabinet. Dovry then ordered more curfews, which the public liked. His approval rating rose. The next thing he did was order the arrest of extremist leaders and was successful. He also applied worker permits, which was after rejected. So, he talked to his government and asked for less criticism and more feedback. The cabinet agreed and stood with Dovry. The next thing Dovry did was try to apply education inititives with both countries. The public disapproved. The cabinet had a meeting and talked about Dovry's good and bad decisions. They decided to appoint a new Prime Minister, and the President of Israel agreed. Though he was removed, his public approval rating was at a 62%, and Israel was sad to see Dovry go. Dovry had decided to move back to America, saying the Holy Land is divided between those who want war and those who want death and justice. Personal Life Dovry resides in Los Santos with his wife, Maeve Dovry. Dovry has stated many times that he and his wife are Theists, but believe in Jesus Christ as the Messiah. He said "I believe that there isn't a God, just Jesus. Jesus is god and the Messiah. He died, sin was deleted for those who believe in him, that's it. That is literally all I believe in. I worship him, I talk to him, pray to him, and spread his name. I'll be in Heaven and that is all." Arrests Murder Conviction On June 19, 2007, Dovry came home to an empty house. Confused, he went around his and Regan Oliver's house, to find his 11-month-old kids having their mouths duct taped and tied up in a barn. He untied them and asked them to stay put. When he went back outside, he found Regan and Sammual Liberstein, his wife's boyfriend who she was having an affair with. Their plan was to kill Dovry and the kids and run off together to Russia. Dovry, outraged, called police. But, it was too late. Police arrived and accused Dovry of killing the kids. Confused, he took them to the barn. They found to Dovry's surprise, Dovry's son John had been killed and Lizzy was missing. Dovry was then arrested on felony charges of 1st Degree Murder, Child Abuse, Kidnapping, and Conspiracy. Dovry went to jail for three days and was later released when the Ghosts found proof he was innocent. After this, Dovry worked with FBI (on the side of his military career) to find Sam and Regan and bring them to justice. Reagan was found two months later with Lizzy. Regan tried to kill Dovry, so he fired back and killed Oliver. While with her mom, Lizzy was told Dovry was a savage murderer and she called the police. The police arrested Dovry on murder charges, though he was released a few hours later. Lizzy, being angry with her father, went to live with her friends, who took her in. At the time, Lizzy hated Dovry and placed a restraining order on him. False Reports While on the hunt for Liberstein, Dovry was reported for drug and human trafficking in 2009. Sam had hired three teenage girls to act as if Dovry had assaulted, trafficked and raped them. He also planted a variety of drugs in Dovry's car. Dovry was found by police and arrested on felony charges of Human Trafficking, Sexual Assault, Drug Trafficking, and Rape. Dovry's trial was set for 90 days. He and his new wife paid his bail of $700,000. His wife and the Ghosts had evidence and support that Dovry was in fact innocent. Sam eventually refused to pay the girls further. Outraged, they confessed to police what Sam had done. Dovry was let go, and the three girls were arrested. A few months later, Dovry and the Ghosts found Sam on the roof of his apartment building in Los Santos, California. He had Lizzy with him. He held her hostage and threatened to kill her if Dovry approached them. Ironically, Liberstein was going to traffic the girl and make large amounts of money. Dovry was tired of waiting and took the shot. He killed Liberstein. Several months went by, and Dovry's daughter decided to join the Navy and become a SEAL, hence leading to her career as a Ghost. Professional Filmography Discography (The Divided) Filmography Skits Series TIMBERWOLF Starting in 2006, Dovry and the Ghosts started writing songs on their off time, which they had a lot of. Dovry, Russ, Merrick, Walker, and Kroll all are fluent in Ovabi, a language composed of a Japanese and Korean mix. They started writing pop songs as a hobby. In 2016, they formed TIMBERWOLF and began releasing songs. Since their first song, they have the #1 spot many times. Activism Dovry stated in 2015 that he is a supporter of homosexuality. He said: "Love is love. Jesus leads us to our soul mates. Jesus delivers us our partners and spouses. So, he does the same for men as he would women. Sin is what harms Jesus and/or others. Does homosexuality do THAT in anyway? No! God had said that back in the biblical days because the soldiers would have giant orgies and God said no! He says no to one night strands! But YES to LOVE!" Though he supports homosexuality, he does not support transsexuality. Dovry has also had a strong voice on abortion, saying "If you stop a few cells from growing into a baby, hey that's your choice. But, if you take an already growing and alive fetus and abort that, I see it as murder. Either way, he'll forgive you." Dovry believes that abortion should only be done if the mother is to young, in poor health, someone's life is threatened or if the mother can not take care of a future child. Dovry has had a strong voice about women and feminism. He spoke out saying that women and men should be equal, however, women shouldn't have more than men and vise versa. "I went to a store and I ask my grandmother 'why isn't there an international men's day?' and the clerk replied 'because men get every other day.' My response was; first of all, that was a conversation of which didn't include you and it was rude of you to but in and second of all, I am harrased and bullied and all that stuff, so I don't get anyday. I was a politician and the Prime Minister of a country that is not liked by Arabs! I am not exactly 'the perfect person'!" Dovry has also spoken out about people being easily offended. "If you're triggered by what's on TV, the internet, a video, turn your damn screen off! If you're offended by what someone says, walk away! Don't be stupid, we have freedom of speech in America, now let me keep it, God dammit!" Theories Category:Browse